


Keep it Keyfabe

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Royal mask is a wrestler not a Pokémon brawler, Secret Identities, fast burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: Somehow- in a crazy turn of events- a meet-and-greet with pro wrestler Royal Mask gets Professor Burnet hooking up with her dream celebrity crush!But - it’s just a sex thing. It’d ruin it if she knew who he really was- gotta keep it keyfabe, ya know?And what’s the deal with this guy Kukui who keeps appearing all over the place?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New multi chapter fic featuring all the sweaty muscly Kukui you never knew you needed! 
> 
> En-joy!

Burnet buzzed with leftover excitement from the show as her guide led her through a staff-only door at the side of the arena. Royal had been amazing, as usual- he was just so cool, flying around the ring, delivering takedown after takedown, all with that dazzling smile of his barely faltering.

And now- she bit back a squeal as she checked the ticket she had clutched in her hand- now she got to meet him! For a whole half-hour, too- she’d won a lottery she’d entered and still couldn’t quite believe her luck. They navigated the cramped corridors backstage at the royal arena until the woman guiding her was knocking on a door and opening it with a “Royal? I’m coming in- it’s the meet-and-greet.” 

And Burnet couldn’t breathe for a minute as she was ushered in to the dressing room to see the Masked Royal himself, sitting down on a surprisingly plain sofa in a surprisingly plain dressing room, with a physio crouching down taping up his knee- he had one boot off and his trouser leg rolled up and it was just so weird seeing him out of the ring she couldn’t think what she was supposed to say for a moment.

He held out a hand. “Hi! Sorry- I’m a little tied up at the moment. Well- taped up, I guess.” The physio shot him a look to say he didn’t appreciate the pun, but didn’t comment. 

“Hee hee. Um. I’m Burnet.” 

“Nice to meet you Burnet.”

“Oh gosh. I’m such a fan. It’s so good to meet you.” She shook his hand, feeling dazed. 

“Please, sit down. Do you want anything to drink? I could get Noelani to fetch something for you.”

The woman who’d brought her to the room looked at her poketech and huffed. 

“Oh, no, I’m fine, thank you.”Said Burnet. 

The woman- Noelani- narrowed her eyes at Royal. “Well, I’ll come back for you in half an hour, Burnet. Royal, John- good work today.” And she took her leave.

Burnet gulped.

“Soo, I can’t answer any questions about my secret identity, of course, but other than that- ask away, Burnet. What do you want to know?”

“Oh man, that’s a big question.” She shook her head. “I know I can’t ask about who you are- but - I just want to know you better! Um. What’s your favourite food?”

He laughed. “I think that’s a non- identifying question alright. I love nikujaga the most, or maybe donburi. Kantonian food, basically.”

“Kantonian food is just the best! Oh- have you been to that new ramen restaurant by diglett’s tunnel in Konikoni?”

“No- I haven’t- what’s it called? And what kind of ramen?” He leant forward, eyes lighting up.

“It’s called the Kanto inn, I think- and it’s mostly tonkotsu.”

“Mm! I need to go- I love ramen!”

“Their broth is to die for.” She said.

“Stop, it sounds too good! You’re making me hungry!” 

“I’m making myself hungry!” She said with a laugh. She decided to try her luck. “What island are you from?”

“That’s cutting it fine, but I’ll allow it. I’m from Melemele island. How about you?”

“Oh- I’m from Ula’Ula originally, but I moved to Akala a while ago.” 

“Akala’s a lovely place.” He laughed and waved a hand around. “I’m here a lot, what with all this.” 

Despite the mask, he was quite- normal! Which was a little weird, but really nice. He seemed to be taking an actual interest in her and didn’t seem to mind how blushy and awkward she was. 

And then the physio finished the knee support and knelt up. “Sorry it took so long- I’ll leave you guys to it.”

“Thanks, John.” Royal flexed his knee, testing the physio tape, and then rolled his trouser leg back down and pulled his boot on. 

“Sorry about that, Burnet- it came off in the match and I’m supposed to have it on for four more weeks.” 

She nodded and grimaced- she remembered the match when he’d injured it- he’d taken a hit and landed awkwardly, the other guy on top of him, and dislocated it. It had looked absolutely awful, and put him out of action for three miserable months. “I’m just glad it’s getting better.”

It struck her that she was alone with the Royal. Was she allowed to be? She was an adult- but she’d assumed she’d have some kind of handler, really. 

Well. Noelani, his manager, would be back soon, and it’s not like he’d do anything to her. If anything, she was probably around to protect him- Burnet couldn’t help grinning as the fantasy she’d had last night about what might happen at the meet-and-greet popped back into her mind. 

“What’cha smiling about?” He asked with a grin. 

“Nothing.” She shook her head, then pulled her poketech out of her pocket. “Can I get a selfie with you?”

“Sure.”

She held out her phone with her usual V! and then jumped when he put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him to get in the shot- they weren’t actually much closer than people usually got when taking a picture together- but she couldn’t help but be hyper aware of his bare chest and how she could smell the sweat coming off him. 

She eyed him up in the phone camera. Up close- he seemed younger than she’d thought- only about her age. 

A terrible thought struck her and she grinned, snapping a photo and then turning to press a kiss to his cheek as she took another before darting away to look at the photo. 

“Oy- delete that!” He grabbed for her phone but she didn’t let go as he tried to pry it out of her hand until he stopped and just kind of held her hand a bit limply. “Please delete it. I’ll get in trouble with the company.” 

Was he blushing? Burnet thought he was- but couldn’t really see through the mask. 

“Oh, fine.” It wasn’t a good photo anyway- kind of blurry, so she didn’t mind too much as she deleted it. “See? It’s gone.”

He sighed. “Thank you.” He was still standing kind of close- and he was totally blushing.

What the hell. Burnet decided to go for broke. “Can you blame me for trying it on with a cute guy though?” She winked at him and he went even redder. 

“I’m not cute! I’m the masked royal! I’m super cool!” He put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest. 

“Nope, that was still cute.”

“I’ll show you who’s cute-“ he moved towards her- and then somehow they ended up kissing. Burnet groaned as he licked into her mouth and pushed back against his tongue with her own as she finally got her hands on his body.

He broke away, panting. “Wait- we should stop- my manager’ll kill me- “ He said hoarsely. 

“C’mon- live a little.” She nibbled at his jawline, and then reached over and locked the door. “She won’t find out if we make it quick.”

He groaned and pulled her back to him and they made out frantically - he was all sweaty and oh my goodness, royal mask was groping her butt and she could feel his dick getting hard and if this wasn’t a re-enactment of so many fantasies- Burnet ran her hands over the hard planes of his chest and stomach, around his sides to feel the muscles of his back working before sliding her hands down to his arse and squeezing it- he broke the kiss again with a chuckle. “Enjoying yourself?” 

“You wear such tight pants.” She said, squeezing harder. “You can see everything- I’ve been thinking about you for months.” She reached around and cupped his junk through the spandex- oh, man, there he was- and tightened her grip enough to make him gasp before pushing him back against the wall and sinking to her knees, nuzzling against his cock through the material - “Anything I should know or can I get straight to it?”

“Oh man- I’m clean- but- ah! BURNET!” She pulled his shorts and briefs down and got to work- his dick was nothing to write home about- just a dick, average size, tasted kind of sweaty and musty from being stuffed into those tight tight pants- but oh man, looking up and seeing the masked royal staring down at her, eyes wide and staring at her through the mask- that made it worth it so she went to town- sucking hard on the tip and trying to take more of it into her mouth, one hand milking the rest of his length and the other pressed against his hip to stop him bucking towards her. 

His hands were shaking as he petted her hair. 

“Burnet- stop- I’m gonna cum-“ 

Good, she thought, and sucked harder, tonguing at his foreskin and slit until he came with a sob, a bitter taste filling her mouth and making her choke a little before she swallowed it down. 

He sank down the wall until he was sitting opposite her, legs splayed as he tucked himself back into his leggings, looking dazed. 

“Wow. I feel like I should apologise.”

Why?” 

“Because - you just sucked me off.”

“I wanted to.” 

“I wanna do you too but my manager is gonna be back any second.”

“I bet I could cum on your fingers.” She whispered into his ear.

He groaned, but began biting at her neck again and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. 

 

“Don’t worry.” She said, and leaned in to him. “You can make it up to me another time.” She kissed him, and he reached for her and pulled her into his lap so she was pressed against him again- and oh man, this was nice- she broke the kiss as she fumbled in her pocket for her poketech- “Royal- lemme give you my number-“ 

“Sure.” She had to move away to let him up and she stood, feeling a little giddy and awkward as he pulled out a kind of duffed-up looking poketech and held it out.

She entered her number in and clicked save- and then jumped as the door rattled. 

“What the- ku-ROYAL?” 

Burnet gave him back his phone and unlocked the door guiltily, letting Noelani burst in with a thunderous look on her face. 

“What I think was happening had better not have been happening.” She said, glaring at Burnet. “If you don’t mind, I need to speak to my employee for a minute.” 

Burnet blushed and scuttled out, wincing as the door was slammed behind her with a “What was going on in there? HOW COULD YOU? What about the company’s IMAGE?”

She grinned sheepishly. If she had her way, that would not be the last time she got poor Royal into trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnet gotta smash too

Burnet pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked it as she left the royal arena, still feeling buzzed from watching. There had been so many awesome matches - Royal had been there, of course- and some wrestlers from sinnoh were touring and had attempted to steal the tag title belt- and one of them, a wrestler named macho pichu, had attempted to get the drop on Royal and steal his belt after he’d been defeated. It had been one hell of a show- all the faces at the arena had appeared to help Royal- but then the rest of the hoenn brawlers had come back out and it had turned into a free-for-all as they’d tried to help their friend. 

There was a missed call- huh, that was odd, no one usually called her. And they hadn’t left a text. She clicked on the number- it wasn’t from a freephone or business number- and then panicked a bit as her phone buzzed and she realised that instead of checking for info she’d called back. 

Before she could hang up, the other person picked up and a muffled voice came through the phone. “Hello? Is this Burnet?”

“Um, yeah, it’s me.” It was a man’s voice, but she couldn’t place it through the phone distortion. 

“Oh, wow, you gave me your real number?” The man said- and it suddenly clicked who it was.

“Royal?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Did you come to the match?”

“Yeah- That’s why I missed your call.” She bit her lip. She wanted to see him again, but didn’t know what to say. They both went silent for a while. 

“Come backstage.” He blurted. “The code is 2041.”

“Oh- okay.”

Burnet walked over to the staff-only door and punched in the code, feeling intimidated and like someone was going to question her and throw her out, but the door just beeped and unlocked and she pushed her way in. 

She remembered the way to Royal’s dressing room- but on the way she bumped into his manager, Noelani, again. The other woman did a double take as she walked past. “You! What are you doing here again!”

She grinned and held up her poketech. “I’m here to see royal.”

Noelani sighed. “You’re not my prize winner any more, so not my problem. Knock yourself out.”

Burnet grinned. “Thanks.” 

The manager just shook her head and continued, yelling over her shoulder “No marks!“ as she walked away. 

Royal met her at the door to his dressing room and pulled her in to his arms the minute she was inside. He was still all sweaty from the match, but that meant that he was also nice and warm, and she leant into him and gave him a peck on the lips. “How are you, champ?” 

“All the better for seeing you, honey~”

“Hee hee...”

“And how are you?” 

“I’m feeling like you ought to be paying me back for last time~” she said, and leant back in for a proper kiss as he walked her backwards towards towards the bed in the corner of the room, then sitting down and pulling her into his lap, groaning as she pressed her body against him, finally. 

“I was told not to make any marks ... but what about below these.” She pinged the waistband of his shorts with a cheeky grin. 

“Oh man- leave all the marks you want.” 

She couldn’t resist and pulled them down enough to make one just at the v of his hips above his pubic hair, enjoying the way his breath hitched and then pushing him back on the bed to climb back over him and press her crotch firmly back against his. 

She couldn’t help but sigh as she felt how hard he was already- she was starting to feel lightheaded and then outright dizzy when he leant up and started to suck on her neck-scraping at her with his beard and teeth until she was all but crying out- he rolled over on top of her and gave a few powerful rolls of his hips- she whined and wrapped her legs around him, trying to angle her hips up a bit to press his cock against her entrance as he squeezed her breasts and pinched her nipples in a way that would be way too firm if she weren’t so turned on already. As it was, she could hear the wet noises of her pussy rubbing against him above the creaking of the bed. Oh yeah... 

“Why is there a bed in here?” She managed to ask.

“It’s for physio” he grunted, stilling his hips and panting as he looked down at her. 

She laughed breathlessly. “Phew, I was worried this was your secret love bunker.”

He laughed. “If it was, I’d have a comfier bed. Here.” He rolled over so she was back on top, but she rolled him straight back with a giggle. 

“Hey- you’re supposed to be getting me off this time- I’m not doing all the work!”

“Sorry.” He sat up and grinned. “If I remember correctly, I think I owe you a blowjob.” He cupped her and rubbed against her entrance. 

“Mmm~ you do, don’t you?” She popped the button of her shorts and pulled them down with her knickers, tossing them onto the floor and spreading her legs, wiggling her hips in anticipation. 

He grinned and leant down- and she put a hand over her mouth to stop herself crying out as he licked at her, circling her clit and then dipping into her entrance with gentle insistence- she tried to push forward for more but he held her hips down- and if that wasn’t unexpectedly nice too... she arched back and let herself enjoy the sensation of his tongue on her as well as straining against his strong arms at her waist- she couldn’t help but wrap her legs around his shoulders as he kept going- winding her up like a spring until she was so nearly there- and not quite managing to come- 

“Royaaaal~”

“Mm?” 

She groaned, the vibration of his voice was just too good- but- “I want more. I want- mmm- I want your dick.” She panted, and then arched her back as he pushed his tongue into her as far as it would go. 

“Royaaal!” She whined, pushing him away long enough to grab the the condom in the back pocket of her shorts and shove it at him. 

“Alright.” He put a hand on her chest to stop her when she leant up to help him, so instead she just watched as he- far too slowly- pulled his boots off, and then his socks, and then his shorts and underwear, and then took his sweet time rolling the condom on to himself and settling back down in between her legs. 

But even then he didn’t give her want she wanted- he slid a finger into her, following it with another when he felt how ready she was, and then crooked his fingers in a way that stroked up the front of her insides and made her outright wail. 

He laughed when she clapped a hand over her mouth, embarrassed, and just did it again, stretching her out until she lost all patience and surged up to him, grabbing his cock and squeezing it before pressing her thumb down over the tip and rubbing over it, hard, feeling vindicated as he couldn’t help arching his back and moaning, pulling his hand out and adding it to hers on his cock. 

“Aaah, Burnet~”

“Enough teasing - get on with it already!” 

“Okay,” He panted, and finally pushed into her. 

They both grabbed for each other as they struggled to find a rhythm at first- there lots of delicious grinding and the hot pressure of him inside her was divine- but then she braced her feet against the bed and shoved up against him and oh land spirits, that was it- he went in deep, and hard, and it seemed to be doing something good for him too because his jaw was set in a kind of manic grin and his breath was coming in hard sharp pants- and he rammed back into her as she begged him not to stop, feeling herself reaching the edge-

He broke first- sagging down and resting his forehead on her shoulder as he moaned her name and spilled into the condom- and that was it for her, too- she bit her lip and arched up against him as pleasure flooded through her.

They lay together for a while, panting and sweaty but unwilling to separate. He was stroking her hip and she was tracing her fingertips up and down his back. 

“We have to do that again.” Said Burnet. 

“Oh, Hell yeah.”


End file.
